CSI: Milestones
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A special mini series concerning several first time incidents for Sharon Willows Kennedy, daughter of Ed and Lindsey, will begin shortly after her birth, will include scenes before and one after the birth of her little sister Susan. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI stories, about several first time instances for Sharon Willows Kennedy, this is her first time home after birth and her first night home too. Note, these chapters will not be very long but should still be good. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Time Home<strong>

Lindsey smiled as she parked the car in the parking lot of their apartment. She turned to her blind boyfriend/fiancée Ed Kennedy.

"That's us home Ed" She stated happily.

Ed smiled.

"Cool, let's go get Sharon settled" He replied.

Sharon Willows Kennedy, Ed and Lindsey's newborn daughter. Soon they got out of the car, with Ed carrying Sharon in his arms; she was staring at everything around her curiously. They arrived at their apartment, Lindsey opened the door and they walked in.

"Here we are" She said happily, "Welcome home Sharon".

Ed smiled too, "Yup, here we are".

Sharon smiled at her parents as she looked around at the apartment, with the usual amazement and curiosity of a baby. As they smiled back Lindsey looked over at Ed.

"Can you hold onto her while I go make sure her crib is ready" She asked. Ed nodded and replied, "Sure no problem".

Lindsey headed through to the nursery while Ed sat on the sofa and cradled his daughter.

Ed sat on the sofa and gently tickled Sharon as she babbled happily.

"You'll love it here sweetie" He stated happily and kissed her forehead.

Sharon continued to babble happily, Lindsey then came back through smiling.

"The crib's ready" She said and Ed gently handed Sharon over to her.

Lindsey smiled and gently rocked her daughter, as she did so Sharon yawned and her eyelids began to droop.

"Tired sweetie" Lindsey said happily, "It's okay, you can sleep".

Sharon yawned and finally dropped off to sleep, Lindsey gently carried Sharon through to the nursery, Ed walked next to her, the pride of being a father practically glowing out of him, Lindsey was the same with her pride of being a mother. She gently lay her daughter down in the crib. They both stood next to the crib, Ed couldn't see but he could picture the scene before him, Lindsey smiled as she watched their daughter lying in her crib, sleeping peacefully, sucking her thumb. Tired but happy Ed and Lindsey then got themselves ready for bed and decided to get some sleep too.

Later that night Ed and Lindsey were woken up by Sharon screaming, they jumped out of bed and hurried through to their daughter's room. Sharon was lying in her crib, crying, her hands clutching desperately.

"What happened?" Ed asked nervously.

"I don't know, she might just not be settled yet" Lindsey replied as she gently lifted her daughter and cradled her.

Sharon's cries slowly quietened down and became whimpers and sniffs.

"It's okay Sharon, Mommy and Daddy are here for you" Lindsey comforted her while Ed gently took her hand with two of his fingers.

"You're okay, we're here" Ed added, also comforting her.

Sharon eventually calmed down and was soon asleep again; Lindsey gently set her back down in the crib, they watched her for a while before returning to bed. Sharon woke up twice more during the night but they were able to calm her down, they now determined that Lindsey's guess was correct, Sharon just wasn't settled in yet, but slowly she seemed to adapt and after the third time she was able to asleep for the rest of the night. Ed and Lindsey were tired but happy in the morning and when Sharon woke up they smiled and cradled their daughter, her first night home had not been easy but they were happy, Sharon was smiling and babbling away to her parents as they both hoped that the next night would be easier.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Next up is the first breastfeeding, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 2, another first incident for Sharon and her parents, again short but hopefully still enjoyable.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Breastfeeding<strong>

In Ed and Lindsey's apartment both proud parents were in the kitchen, Sharon in her mother's arms crying and screaming. It had been hard but they were able to discern her different cries and realize what she was asking for based on how she was crying.

"I think she's hungry" Lindsey stated.

Ed nodded "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"This is the first time you'll be breastfeeding her yourself, until now you've had Eva coach you" He continued, referring to the mid-wife who had delivered Sharon and helped them while they were in the hospital.

"I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing" Lindsey replied confidently.

"Okay, um...do you want me to leave?" He asked uneasily.

"Lindsey smiled, "It's not like you're gonna see anything" She stated before pausing, "But you'll hear it. If it makes uncomfortable Ed, it's okay".

Ed nodded and stepped out of the room, Lindsey smiled at Sharon.

"You hungry Princess" She stated with a smile, Sharon's cries quietened and she sniffled and gazed at her Mother.

Lindsey then prepared to breastfeed her daughter, once ready Sharon latched on and began to feed.

Ed sat in the living room, he truly wanted to be with Lindsey and Sharon but he always felt uncomfortable around Lindsey during breastfeeding incidents. Just then there was a knock at the door, Ed went and answered it.

"Hello Ed," It was Catherine.

"Hi, c'mon in," He responded and Catherine stepped in, closing the door behind her.

They headed back to the living room.

"Lindsey's in the kitchen, she's feeding Sharon" Ed explained.

"Who was it Ed?" Lindsey called out.

"It's me Lindsey" Catherine called back.

"Hey Mom...Ow!" Lindsey replied.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Lindsey replied.

They then found out what the problem was when they heard Lindsey talking to Sharon.

"No Sharon, don't bite" She chastised.

Catherine and Ed smiled; they both then sat down and waited.

Eventually Sharon finished feeding and stopped, Lindsey fixed her clothes and began burping her daughter.

"There we go sweetie, that's better isn't it" She said happily.

Once she was done burping Sharon they walked into the living room, Lindsey smiled.

"Hey, Mom" She said happily.

Sharon saw her Grandmother and babbled happily waving at her.

"Hi Lindsey, hey Sharon" Catherine replied, reaching out and taking Sharon's outstretched hand.

After Catherine and Lindsey sat down, Lindsey passed Sharon to Ed, who took her gently and cradled her with ease as she snuggled into her father's arms. Catherine smiled.

"You guys are doing really well" She stated happily, "I knew you'd be great parents".

They both smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks Mom" Lindsey replied.

They smiled happily as Sharon continued babbling away happily, nestled in the warmth of her family.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey's first solo breastfeeding without the midwife to coach her. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, shortest yet, but hopefully still good, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Words<strong>

Ed and Lindsey were now enjoying the joys of parenthood more than ever; they were finding it easier to cope with any problems that arose, such as diaper changing and the fact that Sharon had started teething. The teething of course caused a few problems, such as Sharon waking up screaming due to the pain, it also caused problems for Lindsey with her breastfeeding. However right now Lindsey was breastfeeding again, Ed had gone to pick up the mail. Lindsey smiled, despite the issue with teething Sharon seemed to have finally realized not to bite. She finally finished and Lindsey fixed her clothes and burped Sharon as Ed returned to the apartment. Ed smiled as he entered the apartment; he closed the door and walked through to the kitchen where Lindsey and Sharon were, Lindsey finished burping Sharon and smiled up at Ed.

"Hey Ed" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, so how are my girls?" Ed asked with a smile.

"We're good" Lindsey answered.

"Dada".

They both froze and stared at their daughter in amazement. They couldn't believe it.

"Wow, her first word" Lindsey stated in amazement.

"Yeah, incredible" Ed remarked.

Lindsey smiled as Sharon reached out to Ed.

"Dada" She repeated.

"She's reaching for you Ed" Lindsey told him.

Ed smiled and gently reached out and soon took his daughter in his arms, Lindsey smiled happily, amazed at Sharon's first word. Ed and Lindsey had just finished telling their family about Sharon's first word, the following day Sharon's vocabulary expanded. In addition to 'Dada' she started saying 'Mama' too. They were overjoyed and knew they were to experience many more joys of parenthood, but hardly any would beat this one they had just experienced.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Nightmare<strong>

It was night time Lindsey Willows, soon to be Lindsey Kennedy, was gently rocking her now one year old daughter Sharon. Lindsey was smiling as Sharon yawned and snuggled into her mother's arms, her eyelids slowly drooped.

"Sleep time Princess" Lindsey whispered quietly.

Sharon slowly nodded before yawning again and finally her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Still smiling Lindsey gently laid her daughter down in her crib and, after making sure she was comfortable she watched happily as Sharon slept, she then turned and quietly left the room before heading to the bedroom she shared with Ed. Ed was already in his pyjamas, he smiled as Lindsey walked in.

"Hi" He greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Sharon's asleep now" She explained, also smiling.

Ed nodded and Lindsey also got ready for bed before climbing into bed, next to her soon-to-be husband. They both drifted off to sleep, happily.

The peace of the night soon shattered by Sharon's scream, both of them immediately jumped up and hurried through to their daughter's room. Sharon was screaming and crying.

"Mama, Dada!"

Lindsey immediately picked her up and gently cradled her; Ed gently smoothed her hair, both trying to comfort her.

"It's okay sweetie, we're here" Lindsey soothed her.

Ed also gently comforted her as she slowly calmed down until she was simply sniffling and shaking slightly. Lindsey gently rocked her daughter while Ed continued to gently comfort her, now realizing that she was suffering from a nightmare.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie, it's alright, you're safe now" Ed reassured gently.

They both began singing a lullaby to her and she slowly calmed down again as she began to drift back to sleep, she reached up her hand and she managed to smile.

"Mama, Dada".

They smiled back; Ed gently took her hand as slowly Sharon began to drift back off to sleep. Finally she managed to drift back into a peaceful sleep, Ed and Lindsey gently set her down and watched over her for some time, making sure she was safe and peaceful before they returned to bed themselves, hoping that Sharon wouldn't have another nightmare for some time.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First Shots<strong>

Lindsey sighed as she sat in the doctors waiting room, Sharon was in her arms trembling and clinging to Lindsey's shirt. They were sitting in the waiting room as it was time for Sharon to get her first shots; she was not looking forward to it.

"Mama, scawed" Sharon stated tearfully.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie" Lindsey replied, "There's nothing to be scared of, I'm here for you".

Sharon whimpered and nestled her head against her mother's shoulder.

'_If __only __I __had __accepted __Ed__'__s __offer, __he__'__d __be __able __to __calm __her __down __easily__' _She thought to herself, Sharon loved both her parents but was slightly closer to her father and seemed likely to become a 'Daddy's Girl'.

The reason Ed wasn't present was due to the fact he was working with his parents and Catherine for his and Lindsey's wedding plans, they both worked on them but they had to get Sharon her first shots and Lindsey had volunteered, Ed wanted to come but Lindsey had insisted that he continue to work on the wedding plans. Sharon wasn't the only one waiting for her first shots. There were at least three other Mothers with their children, but they were older, Lindsey realized she was the only one of the Mother's in the room that was under twenty. Luckily none of the other Mothers gave her any judgemental looks, their looks only conveyed sympathy and understanding.

After a couple of hours, two of the Mothers had already been called in. Finally the doctor came out and called out.

"Sharon Willows Kennedy?"

Sharon cowered in her Mother's arms.

"That's us" Lindsey stated and stood up.

The doctor smiled as Lindsey walked into the office with him and Sharon whimpered.

Lindsey smiled and told the doctor, "She's just scared".

The doctor smiled, "Understandable, it's okay" He replied.

They prepared to give Sharon her shots, Sharon was shaking.

"Mama!" She bawled.

"It's okay sweetie, it won't hurt, I'm here" Lindsey replied and took her daughter's hand.

The doctor then administered the shot; Sharon wailed as Lindsey comforted her, finally they were done.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetie," Lindsey soothed her daughter, "It's over now, you did great".

Sharon slowly calmed down as Lindsey cradled her, she had finally received her shots, finally they left the doctors and prepared to return home, Sharon was now a lot calmer and felt relieved that she had managed to make it through what she felt was a very painful process.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Daddy's First Diaper Change<strong>

Lindsey Kennedy smiled happily at her husband Ed Kennedy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Ed?" She asked, concerned, Lindsey had to go out to buy more food for them which meant leaving Ed and Sharon alone.

While they were close she was worried Ed's blindness would make it difficult for him to cope.

"Lindsey, I'll be fine, don't worry" Ed reassured her.

Lindsey smiled and, reassured, she left the apartment while Ed stood smiling, holding Sharon in his arms. Sharon looked up at her father concerned.

"Dada, where Mama go?" She asked.

Ed smiled, "It's okay sweetie, she'll be back soon, she's gone to get some food".

Sharon smiled and snuggled into her father's arms as he began gently rocking her. Soon Sharon was sound asleep and Ed gently placed her in her crib, he left the room and sat on the sofa still smiling.

As Ed sat his phone rang, Ed answered it.

"Hello" He responded.

"Hi Ed, what's goin' on?" It was his Mother, Anne Kennedy.

"Hi Mom, everything's great, Lindsey's just out to the shops" He explained happily.

Anne Kennedy laughed, "And how's my Granddaughter?"

"Sharon's great, she's having a nap just now" Ed replied.

They talked some more and then finally hung up, Ed was still smiling when he heard Sharon crying. He immediately got up and hurried through to his daughter's room; he walked over to the crib and gently lifted her up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, concerned.

"Dada, stinky" She replied, Ed gulped.

"Okay, let's go".

He carried her over to her changing mat and prepared to change her diaper by himself for the first time.

He got to work trying to change the diaper, he had made sure everything was in easy reach and had memorized where everything had been placed so he could make it easier to work. The only difficulty that he had was the fact that Sharon was ticklish and wriggled around a lot. He worked away and managed to get the old diaper off and clean her up with difficulty but when he tried to put the baby powder on Sharon's ticklishness caused her to kick the baby powder and knocked some over, getting Ed covered in baby powder. He coughed and shook his head.

"C'mon sweetie, try and stay still" He stated.

Sharon giggled and then cheered when the door opened and Lindsey walked in.

"Mama!"

Ed smiled, "Hey Lindsey".

Lindsey laughed when she saw Ed.

"Go and get cleaned up, I'll finish up here," She said, still laughing.

Ed smiled and thanked her before heading to take a shower while Lindsey finished changing Sharon's diaper. Soon all three were in the living room sitting on the sofa. They were all smiling and laughed at Ed's first solo diaper change, while it hadn't gone exactly as planned, Ed admitted that, for a blind person he had done very well, Lindsey agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 7 of my CSI mini series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: First Time with Aunt Sara<strong>

The Kennedy family was happy, it was hard for them as Ed and Lindsey had to juggle their final year at school with raising their daughter, today they had to attend class, they were unable to get a last minute babysitter and most of their family were working. However they got relief as Sara wasn't working and volunteered to take care of Sharon until they were done in class. Ed agreed to wait in the car while Lindsey took Sharon and everything Sara would need, clean diapers and the like, into Sara and Grissom's house. Sara was waiting for them and smiled as Lindsey walked in with Sharon on her hip.

"Hey" Sara greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Sara, we can't thank you enough for this" Lindsey replied gratefully.

Sara smiled, "It's okay, I'm more than happy to take care of Sharon" She replied.

Lindsey smiled and handed the bag over and after fixing everything Sara cradled Sharon. Lindsey smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Be good for Aunt Sara, okay" Lindsey told her daughter who nodded.

Lindsey then left and drove her and Ed to school.

Sharon understandably had a hard time relaxing at first; she missed her parents and was downcast. Luckily Sara was able to cheer her up and they both managed to enjoy themselves. Sara made sure Sharon was happy, when Sharon was hungry Sara made sure she was fed and managed to find something on the TV for Sharon to watch. Eventually Sharon yawned and Sara smiled.

"Tired" She stated happily.

Sharon nodded and Sara began to cradle her.

"It's okay, you can take a nap," Sara told her, smiling, "Who knows, maybe your Mommy and Daddy'll be back when you wake up".

"Kay" Sharon replied smiling.

Soon Sharon's eyes closed and she was sleeping, Sara smiled and gently laid Sharon down in the temporary crib that had been set up.

Several hours later, minutes before Lindsey and Ed were due to return Sharon woke up.

"Hey Sharon, you okay?" Sara asked.

Sharon shifted uncomfortably and then explained, "Aunt Sara...Wet".

Sara sighed and then picked her up and went to change her, it was then she found out just how ticklish Sharon was. Lindsey arrived to find Sara just finishing changing Sharon.

"Hey Sara" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" Sara responded, "Thanks for warning me about her being ticklish".

Lindsey laughed, "Sorry, hey sweetie".

"Mommy!" Sharon called out, waving at her Mother happily.

Lindsey gathered everything up and, with Sharon on her hip again she thanked Sara and left, fastened Sharon into her car seat and drove home. Despite their difficulties, they were happy, a happy family.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI: Milestones**

Chapter 8 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: First Day at School<strong>

Sharon Kennedy woke up excited; it was a day she was waiting for, for a long time, it was her first day of school. She jumped out of bed, quickly placed her glasses on and quickly got dressed before hurrying through to the kitchen, her parents were already up, her Father Ed Kennedy, was reading the newspaper, her Mother Lindsey Kennedy was changing Susan Kennedy, the younger sister of Sharon Kennedy. Breakfast was already prepared and Sharon sat down and began to eat, Ed looked up from the newspaper smiling.

"Morning Sharon, excited huh?" He replied.

"Yup" Sharon replied happily.

After breakfast Sharon got ready, Ed made sure she had everything she needed and Lindsey drove Sharon to school and Susan to daycare. They soon stopped outside the school; Lindsey smiled at her daughter's in the back seats.

"You ready Sharon?" She asked her elder daughter happily.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though" Sharon replied, smiling.

"You'll be fine," Lindsey reassured, "You have a good first day sweetie".

Susan reached out to her sister, "Shawon" She called out.

Sharon hugged her baby sister and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll see you later".

Sharon then got out of the car and headed to her first day of school.

After the school day Sharon was home with her family, excited and happy.

"So" Ed asked cheerfully, "How'd it go Sharon?"

"It was great Daddy" She replied happily, "I made lots of friends, everybody was really nice to me".

Lindsey was concerned about one thing however.

"Did anyone...make any comment about your glasses?" She asked concerned.

"Nope" Sharon replied smiling, she knew about her Mother's concerns and was on guard against it but nothing had happened.

"Shawon!" Susan called out happily.

Sharon smiled and picked up her little sister and kissed her forehead.

"It was great Susan, just wait, just a few more years and you'll be able to come with me".

Susan giggled and snuggled into her sister's arms happy. So was Sharon, her first day at school was amazing, she was certain she was going to enjoy school in the coming years and she was sure she would enjoy it even more when Susan was old enough to join her at school.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
